


Conejito

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Logan está muy molesto con Peter, él tiene una muy buena razón.Romance y Fluff.One Shot Wolvesilver (Logan x Peter).
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 36





	Conejito

Todos en la mansión sospechaban que algo había ocurrido, si bien no era normal que Peter y Logan estuvieran acaramelados como otras parejas, como jean y Scott que derramaban miel con su ternura, o como Kurt y Warren que siempre reían y mimaban, ni siquiera como Hank y Alex que, pese a la seriedad de este último, cada vez que se topaban en algún pasillo se daban miradas románticas y algún beso.

No, ellos eran simplemente ellos, Logan gruñendo, pero no despegando la mirada de Peter, el más joven sonriendo y suspirando, ellos eran sutiles, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que realmente ocurría, pero eran tan distraídos que juraban que nadie sabía la verdad.

Peter la había cagado, lo tenía más que claro y simplemente no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba disculparse con Logan, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía por dónde empezar, cada vez que intentaba acercarse al mayor, este lo fulminaba con la mirada, haciendo que Peter simplemente desistiera de aquella idea.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Logan había descubierto que Peter seguía robando, incluso después de que él le había dado un ultimátum, que su conducta no se debía volver a repetir o habría consecuencias, pero Peter necesitó hacerlo una última vez, sin embargo, fue descubierto y así es como Logan se había molestado con él, no le había dicho nada, simplemente le dejó de hablar, ignorándolo rotundamente.

Peter tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, grandes ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos, sus lágrimas caían de un momento a otro, todos podían notar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo el muchacho. Raven quería simplemente golpear a Logan por hacer sufrir a Peter, Hank agradecía que Erik y Charles estuvieran de misión, pues por mucho que Lehnsherr odiara a Howlett como novio de su hijo, estaba seguro de que si notaba que el hombre estaba haciendo sufrir a su muchacho, él lo atravesaría con metal.

Warren y Kurt intentaban subirle el ánimo, pero sólo lograban que Peter llorara aún más fuerte, él había robado por una buena causa, Logan ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de explicarse. Sorbió por la nariz, se restregó los ojos ya irritados y siguió leyendo de su libro, aún era un alumno de la mansión y no quería tener malas calificaciones, pues aunque nadie lo creyera, el mocoso tenía excelente notas pues él aprendía realmente rápido, leía los libros en un par de minutos y su memoria era excelente, sólo que se desconcentraba y se aburría con rapidez, necesitaba estar siempre ocupado, pero había decidido ser el mejor para que su padre y Logan se sintieran orgulloso de él.

Durante la tarde Logan se encontraba ordenando un par de cosas, Peter quería hacerle una pregunta de la clase, no había doble intensión, simplemente quería terminar de hacer su tarea. Temblando y con miedo fue hacia el mayor, en el camino que se le hizo eterno, se restregó los ojos y nuevamente sorbió, Logan ya estaba aburrido, Peter simplemente no era para nada disimulado y estaba seguro de que para ese entonces ya todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la relación y de su pelea.

Simplemente se apretó el puente de la nariz y espero a que Peter le hablara, sintió los pasos detrás de él, como el muchacho suspiraba e intentaba que palabras salieran de su boca. Ya exasperado luego que de algunos segundos el mocoso no hiciera ni dijera nada es que se giró y regañó el menor.

— Peter ¿qué quieres? — preguntó hosco, realmente hastiado.

Pero frente a él se encontró a su muchacho de cabellos platinados haciendo un puchero, sus labios estaban inclinados y temblaban, de inmediato Peter se mordió el labio para no soltar el llanto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Profe…profesor Howlett — dijo entre sollozos — no entiendo esto — indicó una parte de la tarea — su voz sonaba gangosa — no entiendo — y ya no pudo reprimir el llanto, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar, boqueo como un pez fuera del agua y en un par de segundos desapareció del lugar.

Logan soltó un suspiro, tenía que ir por su mocoso, le había dolido el corazón verlo de esa forma. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de sus amigos, todos lo estaban juzgando, Raven lo miraba molesta, Hank decepcionado y Alex con cierta simpatía, como si le estuviera brindando su apoyo. 

Dejó las hojas y los libros con parsimonia, sabía dónde podía estar Peter, siempre huía a su habitación, no era muy creativo al escapar o quizás simplemente quería que lo descubrieran.

Fue hasta la habitación del mocoso, esa que visitaba cada noche, arriesgando sus huevos y su vida, porque, aunque Lehnsherr sospechara de lo que ocurría, de encontrarlo en esa bochornosa situación claramente lo haría perder el control, apelaba a que Charles sería capaz de salvarlo, aunque si Peter era quien sufría, el profesor X acabaría con él, claramente no había sido muy sensato de su parte involucrarse con el niño consentido de la mansión.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta, así que simplemente la empujó, pero Peter no estaba ahí, sólo se encontró con su clásico desorden, aunque ahora había llegado a un nuevo nivel, el lugar tenía periódicos y viruta repartida por el suelo, realmente no entendía que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de su niño.

Lo buscó por otros lugares de la mansión, luego no tuvo más opción que buscarlos por los jardines, gracias al platinado cabello del muchacho no era difícil de encontrar, a los lejos vio algunos mechones moviéndose por el aire. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, pero estaba bien improvisar.

Peter estaba sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre su cara, mientras su peludo amigo se escondía en su pecho, el muchacho no hizo más que soltar una risita y pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo. Unos pasos lo hicieron dar un respingo, sabía de quien se trataba.

— No le hagas nada — el muchacho se levantó a gran velocidad, sin soltar el conejito que tenía entre las manos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

— yo ¿qué? — el mayor no entendía que pasaba, hasta que por fin su vista se fijó en lo que su novio cargaba entre las manos — Pet, bebé — intentó acercarse, lo hizo con cautela ya que el chiquillo podía salir corriendo a alta velocidad — perdón — fue lo único que soltó mientras se acercaba a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su mocoso, realmente le dolía verlo sufriendo, odiaba ser él el culpable de su tristeza — perdón por tratarte mal, pero no estuvo bien lo que hiciste — Peter asistió con la cabeza mientras su mirada iba al suelo — mi amor ¿me podrías explicar?

— Yo necesitaba el dinero, no me quedaban ahorros y no tenía tiempo de trabajar — junto su nariz con el pequeño conejito, Logan no lo pudo encontrar más adorable — encontré una coneja muy herida a la orilla del camino, estaba preñaba y a punto de morir, necesitaba llevarla a un veterinario salvarla a ella y a los conejitos. Por eso robé, pero te juro que lo fue sólo esa vez, además le robe a alguien que no extrañaría un par de billetes, le robé al tío Tony — explicó avergonzado, aún no levantaba la vista — pero…todos murieron menos este pequeñito — soltó un fuerte llanto y Logan lo abrazó con ternura, a veces olvidada que Peter seguía siendo todo un niño, en realidad era muy maduro y un gran mutante, pero también era muy tierno y él siempre daría todo por el resto, ya sean humanos, animales o cualquier otro ser.

— Tranquilo Peter, hiciste lo correcto — le besó la coronilla — perdón por comportarme como un asno, perdón por ignorarte — se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso, para luego acercarse aún más, aquellos días sin él habían sido realmente una tortura, pero se alejó de su chico cuando sintió una puntadita en su mano, encontrándose al pequeño conejito aferrado a su piel.

— Tú monstruo me mordió.

— Hey no le digas así a nuestro hijo — Peter le riñó dándole un juguetón golpe mientras inflaba las mejillas, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

— Mocoso estás mal de la cabeza — respondió Wolverine con una amplia sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, sólo a Peter se le ocurría salir con esas cosas — ¿cómo se llama?

— Logan junior.

— Pet cámbiale ese puto nombre — gruñó lobezno — ahora dame al pequeñín, necesito comenzar a crear vínculos con mi hijo — Logan lo acunó entre sus grandes manos, realmente se sentía tibia y suave, tan como cuando acariciaba a Peter, era como una mini versión de su niño, el conejito cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias y Peter sonrió al ver esa escena tan tierna.

Logan se sentó en el suelo y golpeó sus piernas, invitando a Peter a recostarse. El más joven puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio, mientras el conejito reposaba entre su hombro y su cuello, Wolverine lo comenzó a acariciar, no le gustaba ver sus ojos irritados, le dio besitos, haciendo que Peter soltara una risita, le encantaba ser mimado.

Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, llevaba días sin dormir bien y sentir a su conejito y a Logan cerca realmente lo calmaban, finalmente entre suspiros y caricias el velocista se terminó durmiendo. Howlett sonrió ampliamente, realmente embobado por la imagen. Luego su atención se fijó en el conejito, con cariño pasó algunos dedos por el delicado pelaje, el conejito también estaba acurrucado y no faltó mucho para que se uniera a Peter.

Logan no hizo más que sonreír y abrazar a sus amores, realmente se odiaba por haber tratado mal a su niño cuando más lo necesito, aunque luego se encargaría de dejarle a Peter en claro que, si él necesitaba algo, lo que fuese, él siempre estaría para ayudarlo. Ya estaba pensando que el día siguiente lo invitaría al pueblo, de seguro el pequeñín necesitaba un par de cosas y él como buen padre se encargaría de darle todo lo que necesitase.

— Te amo bonito — se acercó y besó la mejilla de Peter, riendo al sentir como el pelaje del conejito le hizo cosquillas — siempre te amaré mi niño — Peter aun dormido sonrió y Logan no necesitaba más respuestas, sabía muy bien lo mucho que Peter lo amaba.


End file.
